


Art: The other kind of trash party

by Kartaylir



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, completely unserious art, really this is the opposite of serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Sometimes raccoons find food in the trash, sometimes it's actually a goose.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Art: The other kind of trash party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashglory/gifts).




End file.
